


Eleganza Extravaganza

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: A pinch of TaeKey if you squint hard, Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Hyunew, Jongyu, M/M, Non-Binary Kibummie, OnHyun, OnJong, RuPaul's Drag Race References, jjong's dressed in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt #: 28Pairing: Jonghyun/JinkiRating: Teen / pg-13Genre: Slice of Life, RomanceTropes: University AU, Halloween PartyTrigger Warnings: N/APrompt Summary: Jinki has a huge crush on Jonghyun, someone he knows from one of his classes and because of mutual friends. He's invited to a Halloween party he knows Jonghyun is going to, and when he arrives, he isn't prepared for the sight he sees: Jonghyun dressed in drag.Required Content: N/AAbsolute No’s: Treating drag as a poor joke, any kind of LGBTphobiawarning: pls check the link below first before you start reading





	Eleganza Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say thank you to my hardworking honey sweetie maureen, without her my fic would taste bland and plain like I said I owe you The Moon and The Sun <3 , my dear friend shini who accompanied me thru thin & thick and also helped me with jjong's drag appearance <3 , for my beta peyton thank you so much for your support and good luck for your exams I hope you achieve good marks <3
> 
> this fanfic mildly inspired by a cute spanish teen romance I had a good time with: Secuestrando A La Reina (Amelita Rae)  
warning: pls check the link below first before you start reading

Reference for Jjong’s outfit and makeup in drag: [here](https://i.pinimg.com/1200x/ed/b4/65/edb465cc0bdacd2cb919f8a178e1ba92.jpg)

  
***

"Confess to him.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me, confess to Jonghyun.”

“And why should I do that?” Jinki retorted, feigning indifference.

“For your own sanity of course..." Kibum rolled their eyes. "Have you seen yourself lately?” 

They stepped away slightly so they could lock their eyes with the older mans’, their expression twisting smugly as Jinki averted his eyes, shifting uncomfortably. “I'm perfectly sane, Kibum. Don’t worry about me." 

“You better do something about him at this Halloween party I'm inviting you to, or I will tell Minho that Jonghyun ain't off limits to him anymore.” Kibum said curtly and they're off.

* * *

Jinki tossed around in his bed thinking over Kibum's words from his Design class earlier that day. It was one of his favorite classes because Jonghyun was enrolled in the same class, the younger majoring in Interior Design. _ Were his feelings for Jonghyun really that obvious? _ He had always thought his longtime crush was well-concealed, but then again his judgement hadn’t always been the best. His thoughts then shifted to the second part of Kibum’s lecture. 

Choi Minho. Jinki hated the guy, despite being in the Baseball Club together with him for a while. He was known to have a major crush on the shorter male too, but he also seemed to have had a crush on every single male on their campus at some point, _ including Jinki, but that changed quickly when Lee Taemin came into the picture_. There was no way he was going to let Minho woo Jonghyun first, the one he had been crushing on for almost three years now. Although Minho and Jonghyun seemed close, he knew their relationship hadn’t progressed beyond friendship, which was all thanks to Kibum’s wariness, causing them to purposefully feed Minho misinformation about Jonghyun and his availability. And oddly enough, Minho believed them. _ He knew Kibum could have such an effect on anyone around them. _

It's not that Jinki didn’t want to confess to him. Of course he wanted to be the only one Jonghyun saw. Yet despite being the captain of the campus baseball team for more than a year – before Minho appeared – anyone could see he was way out of Jonghyun’s league. How could the socially-awkward, bumbling dork Lee Jinki ever catch the attention of the likes of the ever-perfect, ever-popular Kim Jonghyun. No, he couldn’t risk scaring the younger away, and losing every chance he had with Jonghyun for good. He couldn’t bear to be on the receiving end of Jonghyun’s disgust.

Jinki sighed loudly.

* * *

** _"Let go of me!!!" Jonghyun trembled, "Who are you?"_ **

** _"I'm Spiderman."_ **

** _"Really?"_ **

** _"I love you Jonghyun. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"_ **

** _"Yes I do, Spidey."_ **

** _And they kissed..._ **

Almost.

Jinki woke up, wishing his dream – if it couldn't be a reality – could at least be a little longer. Jonghyun looked so good in his dream, sakura hair dishevelled, his rosy plump lips parted slightly, and the most important thing his hazel eyes never leaving Jinki’s as their lips _almost_ touched.

"God, what to do?" He groaned, turning onto his side. His eyes landed on his soon-to-be halloween costume on a wire hanger perched on his cupboard door knob, and a thought struck him. 

It would have to be the craziest idea he ever had, but he was starting to get desperate. As an architecture student, it had become second-nature for Lee Jinki to come up with well-constructed plans. And if Minho made a move on Jonghyun first then it’d be the end of his True Love Story because, even though he hated the taller man, he had to admit that Minho was irresistible. 

Jonghyun wasn’t going to know it was him anyway, since he was going to be dressed as Spiderman.

* * *

Sometimes, Jinki could not fathom the members of the upper class’ way of burning through their money. One of them being his younger friend Kim Kibum, one of the heirs to the conglomerate Kim Ramyun Empire, _ who he knew for a fact would be more willing to make arrangements on the distribution of clothes and dresses across the world, rather than noodles_. The Halloween party they were to host was to be held at _ KimDom _ Hotel, the five star hotel located in the center of Seoul city.

Not everyone could get a free room from the host, the only ones able being those who Kibum considered a close friend of theirs, those who happened to include him, Taemin and some of their friends from fashion design major, _ he is not sure about Minho though _, and–

Jonghyun.

Kim Jonghyun was the younger brother of Kibum's newest sister-in-law, so even if they were still uncomfortable around him, they would still show him some courtesy, right? They were new family after all.

"His room is next to yours." Kibum waved his keycard before shoving it into his chest.

Jinki wanted to look upset – and he tried – but Kibum had done something like this countless times whenever they had a class with Jonghyun before, for example: changing his seat close to Jonghyun's or persuading Ms. Jung to change Jonghyun's partner with Jinki – which more often than not got rejected – whenever they have teamwork project. Jinki sighed taking his key and whispering his gratitude before heading to his room.

He reached his mini-suite without any difficulties, though his mind was on the door across from his own. He knew Jonghyun was already inside, and the mere thought of sleeping so close to the object of his affection yet not being able to make the most of the proximity frustrating him to no end, yet again reminding him of his inferiority, stifling him until he couldn’t take it anymore. Jinki slammed his door, hoping Kibum wouldn’t come for his head if he didn’t show up at the party that night.

* * *

The fear Jinki had for the young designer he had known for almost the entirety of his school career – despite them being his best friend – was far greater than his mere ego, which was why he was currently waiting at the hotel bar and terrace for Kibum’s arrival. Having forcefully repressed all of his previous reluctance, fully aware of the things Kibum could do if they did not have their way, and their being well-off didn’t exactly help things for Jinki either. His red-blue costume felt tight over his broad muscles, the suit conforming to his well-shaped body perfectly, defining his thick thighs, the result of years of running around in the fields. His favorite part of his costume was the mask though; no face-revealing meant it could save him a whole lot of trouble later on. He just needed Kibum to acknowledge his presence, and then he could carry out his _ life or death plan_**.**

Just then, he caught a glimmer of something out of the corner of his eye, and absent-mindedly turned his head in its direction. The sight he beheld made him pause for a moment, previous thoughts put on hold. Just entering the venue were two people dressed in drag, looking so extravagant that they easily stood apart from the milling crowd that, for the most part, simply donned a cheap costume purchased from the local supermarket. Curious as to who they could be, Jinki continued to stare as the pair drew closer. He noticed the taller of the pair had a puppy on each arm, that Jinki immediately recognized as Comme Des and Garçons, and Jinki’s eyes flew back to the owner’s face. Of course, he should have known Kibum was one to go all out for the occasion; "go big or go home” as they often said. Kibum however was talking animatedly with the latter of the pair, and when he finally looked at the other’s face, his jaw dropped. It was Jonghyun.

He was dressed in a dashing sleeveless silver sequined dress combined with a white boa feathers matching his short but delicate polished nails, and his hot pink spiked heels made him almost look as tall as Kibum. _ Has Kibum's influence begun to rub off on him? _Kibum themselves was dressed up in a scarlet mermaid dress, matching with their satin opera gloves and black boa feathers hugging their shoulders gracefully.

When they got close enough, Kibum’s lips quirked up slightly at the sight of him, and glanced at Jonghyun then back at him. Jinki froze, wondering what could be the meaning behind that expression. There were two options: either they were thinking of telling Jonghyun who was really under the Spiderman costume, or that they had already guessed Jinki’s risky plan, but Jinki knew it couldn’t be the first one as he had made sure with the younger repeatedly that they weren’t going to tell Jonghyun about his presence, the only condition that made Jinki consider attending. 

Jonghyun's makeup wasn't a sight he could ignore either. His thick long eyelashes curved upward almost touching his well-shaped eyebrows bordering the baby pink shades of his eyeshadows. His pink pastel side-swept updo wig resembled his usual sakura hair and his gorgeous sheath silver backless dress stretched over his well-formed ass and showed off the shape of his delicious thighs and narrow waist, his boa feathers resting neatly on his shoulders. Although he didn't exactly look like a girl, he still looks outrageously beautiful, and the dress just added to his unique appeal.

_ He was perfect. _

Jinki tilted his head back, closing his eyes and sipping his vodka. He wasn't drunk enough for what he was about to do, so he took a second drink after the first. The _ Liquid courage _ burned in his throat. The moment his eyes opened, they fluttered towards Jonghyun again. He was laughing and dancing with Minho, who was dressed as a boring vampire. _ Yep P.E. definitely couldn’t beat a Design student in creativity. _ His heart beat irregularly as Jonghyun’s agile body swayed rhythmically, even when he wasn't dancing deliberately. The sequins of his silver dress reflected the glare of the disco balls, blinding Jinki in the best way. 

Jinki was hypnotized, his eyes following each of his movements. Jonghyun's cheeks were pink, matching his lipstick color and his fake eyelashes called attention to his puppy eyes. Although Jonghyun had always been naturally gorgeous, Jinki fell even more than he already had.

He took another sip. As the son of an alcoholic, one might have thought that there would be learned a thing or two about moderation, but when it came to Jonghyun, Jinki didn’t seem to be able to handle the situation while sober_ . _ Jonghyun had obviously been drinking too. He was tipsy and foolishly leaned toward his dance companion, the taller man's eyes raking over his bare shoulders, hands caressing Jonghyun's lower back possessively. Jinki could see the obscene thoughts written on Minho's face, and he knew what he was thinking because Jinki was thinking the same.

Jonghyun laughed and talked more animatedly than usual as the party went on. His wig wasn't as neat as before, some of its loose curly strands framing his flushed face and his pixie chin. He was enchanting, unkempt, innocent and irresistible. However, all Jinki could focus on at the moment was the way Minho's hands were on _ his _ Jonghyun. He hated him. It was a hatred that fueled his adrenaline, charging the drive to go through with his plan. Hate, jealousy, love, lust, and alcohol that swirled in a confusing mixture in his mind. 

His warm brown eyes watched from the sidelines, waiting for Jonghyun to separate himself from the crowd. His chance came less than five minutes later, when Jonghyun headed to take a seat at the bar, very close to Jinki's own bar stool. Kibum, who all this time was standing next to DJ Taem-Walker, grabbed the microphone to introduce the next song. The moment Kibum started talking, Jinki came out of the shadows and covered Jonghyun's mouth with his palm, gagged him, before easily throwing his petite body over his shoulder. 

There weren’t many people who could lift up a grown man kicking and writhing on their shoulder while running at full speed, but the truth was, Jonghyun didn’t even weigh much – even with all of the properties on his body – so Jinki handled him quite easily. But to his guilty pleasure, he had to put his hand on Jonghyun's rear end, of course, to stabilize him, his palm burning at the contact the whole time. He felt the excitement curling in his belly.

Halfway up the stairs, Jonghyun stopped protesting and stilled in Jinki’s hold, beginning to drum his fingers on Jinki's lower back. Finally, he spoke up. "Seriously, if you wanted my attention, this is wrong, you simply could have told me Jinki."

Jinki's eyes widened in great surprise. "...H-How did you know it was me?"

"How many other kids around the campus do you think could take me on their shoulder in a full sprint?"

He frowned and didn’t answer because there were no others. Nevertheless, he slowed down.

"Besides, you have a particularly memorable ass and the view from here... It’s quite nice." He chirped.

Jinki growled as if the idea of the younger staring at his ass bothered him, _ but inside he rejoiced. _

"Will you let me down now?" Jonghyun murmured hopefully.

"No." Jinki said simply, knowing that if Jonghyun set his eyes on him, Jinki would be unable to do anything other than what Jonghyun wanted and then everything would be in vain. He was determined to move on with his plan. His grip tightened on Jonghyun's left buttock and Jonghyun sighed with resignation but didn’t fight anymore.

* * *

Jinki halted in front of his room, searching for his keycard. _ Thank God the suit had pockets_. The lights turned on automatically when their feet – more like just his feet – were set inside the room and Jinki puts his hostage down. He took off his mask.

"What are you planning on doing?" Jonghyun's updo wig had already been discarded somewhere on the way. His short pink hair was back but his exceptional makeup did nothing to conceal his anxiety.

Suddenly, Jinki realized how creepy all of this must have appeared to the younger male in front of him, he held out his hands while trying to shrink himself to look smaller and less threatening. No doubt, he was big enough to force Jonghyun to do whatever he wanted, but No! He could never do anything to harm Jonghyun.

He stepped back. "The bed is for you." Jinki gestured to his bed "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Lee Jinki.." Jonghyun's voice was soft and delicate.

"Yes, Jonghyun?" He couldn't help but respond to the angelic voice. 

"I will ask you once again, what exactly is your plan?"

Jinki backed away even more, but Jonghyun took a step forward.

"I... I like you Jonghyun. " He finally admitted. "I thought that if I brought you to a place where only the two of us were present, I-I would have more courage." His heart thumped loudly although the weight on his shoulders dissipated but–

Suddenly, Jonghyun's face turned unreadable, his hazel irises turning slightly red and his perfect shape brows furrowed slightly. Jinki extended his big and clumsy hands without being able to do anything, already wishing to take back the words that had passed his lips.

"What took you so long?" Jonghyun breathed out, his voice wavering but there was slight relief in his tone.

Jinki froze. That was not the response he had been expecting at all; he’d sooner believe to be told to leave from Jonghyun’s life and never be seen again. He managed to find his voice, practically sobbing a little, voice barely audible "I... I thought you’d dislike a loser like me?"

"Are you kidding me, Jinki?" Jonghyun fumed "All this time, for two entire semesters I went to your practice every Friday and Sunday, watching you chase those stupid balls around hoping you’d notice me on the bleachers sitting all by myself."

"I thought you were there for Minho." Jinki didn’t have the courage to meet the glassy orbs.

At the mention of the taller man's name, Jonghyun snorted. "I've told Minho I like someone else."

“Oh..” Jinki trailed off, letting himself believe just a little.

“You are so oblivious, Lee Jinki.” Jonghyun shook his head in fond exasperation.

"Can you tell me though Jinki, I've always wanted to ask you this," Jonghyun started, "how did you know I liked lavender-scented candles? The ones you left for me in my locker couldn't have been cheap either.” 

“Wait... H-how did you know that was me?” Jinki was startled yet again. Jonghyun was quickly proving himself to be more perceptive than Jinki originally thought. _ Was he going to keep catching Jinki off guard like this? _

It was true, for the past few years, frustrated at not being able to pamper his beloved face-to-face, not wanting to scare the younger off and/or self-inflict rejection, Jinki settled for a more undercover approach, and every Valentines’ Day sent a dozen roses to his locker, and on his birthdays, gifted the younger candles of different scents. As far as Jinki knew, his bases should have been covered well, so the fact that Jonghyun one-upped him in that regard as well was highly disconcerting. 

He studied Jonghyun's expression, and instead of finding disgust as he had always imagined, he found amusement. “I think you're forgetting one minor detail Jinki. Kibum and I are pretty much family now, their brother and my sister are married remember? I’m practically living with them too…you're so naive Jinki.” He cheesed, eyes crinkled with mirth.

_ Shit _. How could he have overlooked such a significant detail when he had been at the wedding in the first place. Memories of him pathetically whining and venting his frustration to Kibum of his unrequited love rushed forward. He internally cringed. 

Seeing Jinki's wide eyes, seemingly deep in thought, Jonghyun added, "Don't worry, Kibum didn't say anything bad about you, if that’s what you’re thinking. Nor did they say it intentionally. We were just talking about small gift ideas for spouses for Sodam and her husband, when they just let slip that last spring you gave your crush a lavender scented candle, and for every Valentine’s Day you gifted your crush roses, exactly what I had been receiving. Bringing that up to them, they just sort of froze and I just put it all together.” he finished with a shrug and a lopsided smile.

"So-so you knew all along?" Jinki fumbled again, looking significantly flustered.

Jonghyun nodded, blush spreading across his cheeks.

_ Shit!_ All this time he thought his act would go unnoticed_. _ He couldn’t help entertaining the thought however, that Jonghyun was still standing in this room with him, eyeing him with a soft smile on his face. _ Could it mean what he thought it meant? _ They stood motionless on their spots for a while, silence befalling on them in the chilly room. 

When Jinki took a step closer, Jonghyun's eyes were already on him.

"I–I'm cold, this dress is giving me a hard time." Jonghyun suddenly averted his gaze from Jinki and hugged himself. Jinki clumsily scrambled to his half-open suitcase, pulling out his old Moschino hoodie, thoughts of the fabric of his own clothes heating Jonghyun's body awakening the night-blooming flowers within his stomach. He handed it to the younger who accepted it with a small smile, almost shy before turning around and heading to the bathroom. His eyes follow the movement of Jonghyun's spine until he disappeared behind the black oak door.

After an eternity – according to Jinki's calendar computation –Jonghyun finally stepped out, dragging his bare feet on the plush carpet timidly. He seemed even smaller in his large hoodie, the hem just reaching his mid-thighs and his makeup had been removed. His bottom lip jutted out cutely, eyes landing on anywhere but him, and Jinki founds this side of him very endearing.

"Can we lie down on the bed?" Jonghyun asked in a small voice.

Jinki's heart leaped up. _ Did he just invite him to lie down together? _ But he didn’t have enough time to dwell on his thoughts as Jonghyun was already tugging on his hand, leading him to the bed and as soon as he sat on the edge, the other immediately climbed up on his lap, each of his thighs on either side of him securing his firmly, preventing him from going anywhere. 

Jinki took a moment to count Jonghyun _real_ eyelashes just because he was given a chance to, the redness of his skin evidence of how harshly he scrubbed the chemicals off his face. His trimmed eyebrows looked funny though, but he managed to be pretty as always. Their eyes met tenderly, Jinki felt like he was floating and not entirely conscious, but he could not care at the moment.

"Kiss me Jinki." Jonghyun breathed out.

Jinki's stomach swooped at the order. Surprisingly, he knew this was coming but had never thought that Jonghyun would be so forward about what he wanted considering the bashfulness he showed just moments ago. Jinki leaned in, gradually closing the small gap between them, and pressed his lips against Jonghyun’s already-puckered lips. Pure bliss. It was a strange and wonderful feeling to taste the plush flesh. Jinki had imagined this moment a million times before, yet it never came close to this moment. They were moist and warm and he tasted a hint of lip balm lavender, a scent he had always associated with the younger. Jinki's heart beat fast and loud, any faster and he thought he would pass out.

Just like when Jonghyun talked and laughed, he leaned his whole body into the kiss, his chest was rubbing against Jinki's, both arms circling around his shoulders, neat short polished nails roaming on Jinki's broad back seemingly trying to find purchase at his latex suit but never managing to. Jinki chuckled inwardly, he pulled him closer, refusing to let even a tiny micro space exist between their bodies, thanking God and his gut that he attended Kibum's Halloween party, for <strike> kidnapping</strike> bringing Jonghyun to his room.

For the first time in a long time, the heaviness within his chest was gone and as he pulled back slightly, he took a deep and long breath, filling his lungs completely with the scent of the only man he had loved and the only one he was ever going to love. One shared glance and they were kissing again – this time was purely initiated by him – lazily yet lovingly_ , _ like two butter bars melted into the heat of their bodies and became one.


End file.
